Grizz
Introduction Grizz is a old sailor turned pirate. He was originally a guard on a transport vessel, but after his ship was attacked by pirates he was charged with sailing under a black flag. The new found pirate serves as Second Mate for Bones. Appearance Grizz is a scruffy looking man with a square jaw and a love of fur. His skin is a milky white and his hair a platinum blonde. Grizz wears the pelt of a polar bear on his back and has three diagonal scars running down the right side of his head and cutting into his hair line. On his right hand side is a broad sword, which he barely uses. Personality Grizz acts like a scruffy sailor. He hates weakness and looks down on men who do not go out to sea. He also will go out of his way to bother people who he views as pathetic and is well known for picking on them as well. At the same time however he has compassion for people in bad situations and has a weakness for young women. He will go far out of his way to help little girls, as they remind him of his kid sister who died when he was younger. The best way to describe Grizz would be a Jerk with a Heart of Gold. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Basic, Grizz knows the basics of swordsmanship, but it is nothing to bat a eye to. He can not send out flying slashes, cut steel, or even call upon the power of destruction. However Grizz is capable of beating some people with pure physical force alone. Hand to Hand Combat Hand to Hand fighting is Grizz main from of combat. He prefers to fight with his fist over his sword at all times. Despite relying on hand to hand fighting mainly Grizz is not a martial artist. He is mainly a brawler and has picked up most of his skill from bar fights and drunken brawls. It should be noted that Grizz is a devil fruit user. He has eaten a mythical zoan that gives him the skin of the Wolf of Gubbio. This devil fruit makes him immune to weapons. When Grizz uses his devil fruit in battle he does not go full wolf form. Instead he simply goes half form and takes on the shape of a legendary Were Wolf. Here he ripps his enemies to shreds with his razor sharp claws and beastly strength. Physical Strength Grizz strength is tripled when he enters into his wolf form. However in his normal form he is twice as strong as your average captain. To place it in simple terms Grizz can punch a hole through a steel car. On once incident he picked up a bus and tossed it at a man. In his wolf form Girzz has broken the grip of a giant and knocked a ship aside with a swing of his claws. Agility Grizz at a full sprint can run at 20 miles a hour. Impressive for a guy who spends most of his time on a ship sailing. However in his wolf form his speed doubles to 40 miles. In his human form he can jump 20 feet high with little effort. In his half wolf form that tipples to 60 feet. His body even has the strength to take the landing and then dash to the side. If Grizz is known for one thing it is his skill at dashing. When I say dashing I do not mean a sudden burst of acceleration forward. I mean a sudden jolts to the side that move out of the way of attacks. Grizz usually dashes to his left to get out the way of attacks and does so with grace and speed. Endurance Grizz has been bar fighting since he was a lad of ten. This has already made him super durable. However once you add in his devil fruit powers Grizz takes that up to 11. With the power of his mythical zone Grizz is immune to blades. This means that cutting, slashing, stabbing, and all that good stuff will not hurt him. However it is possible to beat him down with a hammer, but it is like trying to crush a solid block of steel. As a side note thanks to Grizz love of fur he is very vulnerable to fire. His devil fruit powers protect him from physical blows very well, but does not do so well against chemical base attacks. Acid, Lighting, and other none concussive attacks work well on him. Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf of Gubbio Summary, Type, Mythical Zoan Usage of the devil fruit Character Design Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Sword User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User